Gale
Gale is the main character of Qumi - Qumi Pop!. She is a tribeless Qumi - Qumi voiced by Lynne Guaglione. Bio She is a genki-girl coming from Golden Island who is bored with exploration and wants to go somewhere else. She is calm, cunning, charismatic and when things go wrong she easily feels upset, but sometimes outraged or prideful. Like most girls Gale is sensitive and sentimental. She is the centre of attention and sometimes prefers to be left alone. Thanks to her outraged personality, she can shock off critters. Being a positive opposite, she counterbalances powerful, greedy, prideful Juga and her own personality. She is the leader and behaves as a coquette nourishing their relationship. Appearance Gale is white and squared-off in color, with a rounded top. She has a large range of colors for her prongs, such as dark blue, black, white, yellow and orange, and are often even in thickness and length. She wears silver earring on one of her prongs. She has two blue streaks on her left cheek and a wavy line on top of the dark blue colored bottom, representing she is tribeless. She has fine red lips. To contrast all of the three tribes of the Qumi - Qumi species, including Juga, she has a spear - like tail at the back of her body. Relationships Juga Gale and Juga are mainly close best friends and acts as a coquette to him to nourish their relationship. They could have their part - ways. as long as they are close to each other. When separated, she feels heartbroken and agony with the loss of him. In the second sequel, she and Juga don't get along in most situations sigh. Kuro Shori had the most pain than Gale, so losing him can be a big loss for her. Poppy Gale and Poppy are mainly best friends. They could have their ups and downs. There's nothing to worry about, because Poppy is not a trickster. Willow Gale and Willow are best friends. They could also have their ups and downs, and they are defensive for each other. Dahlia Gale and Dahlia are also best friends. They could also have their ups and downs, and Dahlia is mainly overprotective of her. When unprotected, she gets into trouble and takes matters in her own hands. Shumadan Gale and Shumadan are also best friends. They could also have their ups and downs, and she really likes to sit on top of him because of his size. Yusi Gale and Yusi are also close friends. They could also have their ups and downs, and she really likes to talk much because she thinks Yusi knows much. Oilo Gale and Oilo like each other. They could also have their ups and downs, and she doesn't mind the color black. Trivia *Gale is the only character to not be confused with Juga. *She does not use the color of her skin, but the color blue, because white can't be seen **However, she uses this color in most situations. *Gale and Juga are confirmed as a match. **Because Gale prefers to be alone and Juga wanted Yusi so much, while the rest are a match the two were the ones left. *Gale and Juga are the only characters to be taken in a serious situation. *She is the only character to not smile in most situations. **However, she only does smirk and sometimes laugh. *She is the only white member of the bunch. **Since in her teaser art, she has a shade of purple in her body. *In some headers, she uses the shade of purple. **This is because to show her bird form, before she became white. *In the game, when a player fails any Reach The Top, Pop the Top or Defeat Juga level, Gale get her eyes closed and gets angry. *In Blind Universe, Gale has a bad relationship with Juga, while Kuro Shori has a good one. **Gale gets scared when Kuro is angry. **She did not appear, but one of the fishes mentioned "Gale Hasu", which is actually her but the Hasu died from the Haku. Gallery Gale Qumi - Qumi.png Gale Qumi - Qumi Happy.png.png|Gale being cute Gale Qumi - Qumi surprised.png.png Gale Qumi - Qumi Image2.png|Gale with lighter lips Gale Qumi - Qumi Image4.png|Gale running as if getting into a fight GaleJuga1.png|Image of Gale running angrily and Juga tries to stop her from getting into a fight Gale Qumi - Qumi Image6.png Gale Qumi - Qumi Image7.png|Gale when a player fails a level containing her in it. Gale Qumi - Qumi Image8.png Gale Qumi - Qumi Image10.png Gale Qumi - Qumi Image11.png|Gale when her ability is activated Second Sequel GaleQumiQumiPop2TangledImage.png QumiQumiPOP2TangledReachtheTop.png QumiQumiPOP2TangledPoptheTop.png GaleandJuga.jpg Third Sequel QumiQumiPop3FreeFallAirGale.jpg GaleQumiQumiPop3FreeFallAir.png|Gale with the Air Element and her cheetah - fast ability Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Uses Air Category:Appears in Kamella Dreamscapes Category:Birds Category:Gala-Qumi Members Category:Memberless Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Category:Alive Category:Appears in First Sequel Category:Appears in Second Sequel Category:Appears in Third Sequel